Vertebral problems of the cervical spine sometimes require the relief of excessive intervertebral pressure. Traction is required to elongate the cervical spine to release this pressure. The most commonly used method is to have the patient seated with a neck or chin strap to which tension is applied through a rope over a pulley with a weight attached. The chin strap stresses the temporomandibular joint with possible pain and deformity of the joint. The chin strap immobilizes the jaw and prevents talking. Since the head weighs approximately ten pounds, this weight must be exceeded before any effective elongation of the cervical section can take place.
Other procedures employ straps which are wrapped around the head at the occipital area and also use a forehead strap to hold the head. The pressure of tension across the forehead and temple require more elaborate harness straps. A chin and head strap require auxiliary suspension points, such as a door.
Traction devices for a reclining patient are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,684 to applicant discloses a portable traction device which engages the occipital region of the back of the skull. U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,459 discloses a traction device which uses a sliding carriage with a raised preshaped yoke which engages the neck. An elastically biased carriage holding the yoke applies force. The unit must be attached to a mattress for anchoring.
An object of the present invention is to devise a portable cervical traction apparatus which is self-contained and used without support equipment, such as a door. Another object of the invention is to devise such an apparatus which provides a force that remains the same even after a change of positioning by the subject.